


Undisclosed Desires

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/M, Forbidden Love, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Jyn Erso has been a slayer all her life, given no choice since her family forced her into it, she grew up knowing that creatures that go bump in the night were bad and humans had to be protected. But with growing up comes curiosity and Jyn can't help but fight off the growing curiosity of what getting bit by a vampire feels like, and how it feels when they drink her blood. Cassian has been a vampire for hundreds of years, constantly battling against his own strong nature of needing to bleed donors dry, and one slip leads him straight to Jyn in a donor club one night. First he falls for the taste of her blood - pure and untainted by other vampires toxins; then he starts falling for Jyn herself and when he learns that she's a slayer, things only get complicated from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i've been training for this my whole life, if years of watching true blood and underworld have taught me anything about vampires, it better pay off now. buffy too of course, who could forget throwing in some buffy references since, well, jyn is a slayer in this au, just a different kind from what buffy was. hopefully all my supernatural knowledge will pay off here and you guys will like this fic. 
> 
> p.s. a little too much of true blood might have leaked into this cause, uh, yeah, this is smutty.

            Cassian fucked up, he’d spent years trying to keep this from happening again, and in a matter of minutes, he fucked up.

 

            He shouldn’t have gone as long as he had without drinking, if he hadn’t let his emotions get the better of him and he ate when he was supposed to, he probably wouldn’t be in this mess. If Cassian had done what he knew he should have, he wouldn’t be left with the dead body of some random girl he’d met in her apartment, her blood staining hips lips and the golden sheets of her bed. Every slayer within a hundred-mile radius would be swarming to this, itching to drive a stake through his heart for breaking the treaty and another bloodsuckers mess to clean up.

 

            Cassian knew it was the frenzy setting in, but he had to run, he had to get out of here and place himself somewhere else where he could be seen, preferably on the other side of town away from this mess. He knew there was one place he could hide, an underground club downtown that made as a safe haven for slayer law abiding vampires, where as long as they didn’t kill, they were allowed to have willing humans enter and offer up a drink. That was where he should have gone instead of some human bar where this beautiful, now dead, girl was all over him and three sheets to the wind; she didn’t even taste that good really – her blood tasted more like the shots of tequila she’d taken that night instead of actual blood.

 

            Knowing he couldn’t linger any longer, someone bound to find this girl eventually, Cassian left as quickly as he could, praying that he wouldn’t get caught.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Jyn was doing something incredibly stupid, she knew from the moment she slipped this black dress on and walked into this bar that she wasn’t thinking about the repercussions that could come from there. She’d been a slayer all her life, she knew the rules like the back of her hand, but it was the fact that she didn’t know any other life but the life of a slayer that drove her to this curiosity she had bubbling up inside of her. Slayers were technically allowed to enter these vampire hot spots of feeding clubs, though when they were there it was on the clock, ensuring that none of the humans present died and if they did, they were there to end that vampire without question; vampires avoided the slayers like the plague when they were there, but tonight…Jyn wasn’t technically here on the job.

 

            She hadn’t been assigned to this feeding ground ever before, none of them would likely know her face, especially dressed the way she was in her black halter top dress that hugged every small curve she had, showing off more skin than she was ever allowed to – especially around her neck and the short hem of the dress showing off her bare thighs. Everything about her screamed _‘come bite me!’_ , even tying her hair up for good measure to really draw someone in. Jyn convinced herself that she was doing this as an experiment; she’d found enough dazed blood bags in her lifetime to piece together a picture of what it was like to be bitten, and she couldn’t deny it made her curious.

 

            Most of them described it as something euphoric, a real turn on in some cases; others described it as taking a hit of a drug, of everything going hazy and their muscles relaxing, keeping them calm for days afterwards until they _needed_ another bite to function. Either way, after so many bites, especially if they got bitten from multiple different vampires, they had to be detoxed – the toxins from the vampires would build up in the humans’ blood, causing their blood not only to taste terrible, but partially turn them into vampires themselves, though it wasn’t anything a few days of lockup, sunshine, and fresh air couldn’t fix to get the bad blood out of their system. Despite the consequences, Jyn wanted to know what it was like for herself, all she needed was one vampire who didn’t know who she was to walk up to her and take her in the back for a bite.

 

            She hadn’t been sitting there long, maybe a half hour tops, working on her second glass of red wine when some guy took a seat beside her. He was one of them without a doubt, his cold hand brushing up against hers on the bar, and his hands trying to hold back a bit of a shake, something that told Jyn he was hungry and was pushing the limits of how far he could go until realizing he couldn’t. It would be for the best if it was her that he picked, most humans didn’t know how to handle a vampire on the edge of a frenzy, Jyn could handle herself if something went wrong; she convinced herself that was what made her turn to face him, leaning into his personal space just a bit, not that she found him attractive – certainly not that.

 

            “Rough night?” Jyn asked, breaking the ice between them while one of her legs brushed up against his, seduction had been one of the techniques of hunting she had been taught, especially when trying to approach a rouge vampire, seduction was always the best bet to get in close before striking.

 

            She caught his attention right away, his deep brown eyes resting on her, tracing over every curve of her and taking her in. Jyn kept her heart rate in check, not letting herself get too excited at him actually noticing her and seeming to take an interest; she thought she’d have to try a few times before finding one, but hungry vampires were almost always a safe bet.

 

            “You have no idea.” He smirked when his eyes returned to hers, clearly deciding that he liked what he saw as he turned to face her, sending out that familiar silent message to everyone else around them that she was going to be his meal tonight. “What’s your name?”

 

            “Jyn.” She bravely announced, she should have given an alias if she was thinking, but some part of her wanted to hear how her name fell from his lips with that accent of his. “Yours?”

 

            His hands grazed up her arm, the cold sending a chill down Jyn’s spine yet causing warmth to pool up inside of her. “Cassian.”

 

            “Is this the part where you ask me if I come here often?” Jyn asked with a grin.

 

            A soft laugh escaped his lips, leaning in closer to her personal space and practically setting Jyn’s skin on fire knowing how dangerously close he was to her. “Now why would I do that? A smart girl like you doesn’t need her time wasted, especially when she seems to know what she wants.”

 

            Jyn bit down on her lower lip to hold back a smile, he was damn good at getting what he wanted with charm like that. Clearly seeing that Cassian seemed to like women who took some charge, she let one of her hands rest on his thigh and slowly inch up, feeling his muscles tense as if he were ready to pounce. “If you know what I want then why are we still sitting up here when we could be in the back?”

 

            She swore she heard a low growl come from him then, he was completely and utterly entranced with her then, the though giving Jyn a rush of satisfaction. Without a word, Cassian got to his feet, holding out his hand for Jyn to take before leading her to the back of the place. Jyn was more than grateful that only vampires had to sign in whenever they were taking someone to the back for a drink, she wouldn’t want her name anywhere on those registries to be so easily traced.

 

            The rooms in the back were completely private, closed off sections where they could feed in peace since it’d been proven more than once that vampires feeding in an overstimulated environment were far more prone to killing their donors than when they were isolated. Jyn had seen the inside of these rooms more than once; they were like isolated and lavish hotel rooms that were kept maintained by the staff of the club, cleaned out every time someone left. The beds were made to look utterly inviting, everything plush and covered in the finest of everything under the dim lighting of the room that had been decorated in reds and golds. Jyn should have felt something like doubt when Cassian shut the door behind them, something to reconsider what she was doing – but she didn’t.

 

            Sex wasn’t necessary to feeding, it was something Jyn heard happened sometimes, especially if there was an attraction on the vampires’ end. She could have laid down the rules then and there that she didn’t want sex to be part of the equation, but _god_ she couldn’t help herself with the way he was looking at her, his hands grazing over her hips and down to her thighs before scooping her up and setting her down in the middle of the bed, crawling on top of her in an instant.

 

            His lips were on her neck in an instant, kissing up the pulse point until he reached her lips, his hands skirting under her dress and taking in her soft, bare skin. Vampires were takers by nature, they didn’t ask when they wanted something, and agreeing to go to the back with him was more than an open invitation that she knew the risks of. His lips traveled back to her neck and the only warning she had was of his teeth grazing against her skin before fangs sunk in with a jolt of pain. It was uncomfortable for the first few moments, Jyn wondering if the delusions of ecstasy were just that, but then everything felt warm, her muscles relaxed, and a moan slipped from her lips as her back arched up off the bed to get closer to him, needing him more than anything else in the world in that moment.

 

            He pulled away too soon, leaving Jyn to wonder if she did something wrong while he kissed away the blood on her neck. Cassian’s eyes locked with hers, a smile on his lips along with a spot of what was surely her blood.

 

            “Did I – “

 

            Before Jyn could finish what she wanted to ask, Cassian’s lips crashed down on hers, the iron from her blood lingering on her lips now and only causing Cassian to deepen the kiss. His hands hiked her legs up around his waist, giving her plenty of reason to start causing friction, though from what she could tell he didn’t need it and it was certainly more for her pleasure at this point.

 

            Cassian finally parted from her lips, breathless and smiling though he’d clearly mastered the art of hiding his fangs when in the midst of entanglements like these, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t the least bit curious. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, you just taste so good, I have to control myself.”

 

            It shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it should, but goddamn did it. “I can handle it.” She dared him, something dark flashing across his eyes, a look of hunger mixed with lust.

 

            The time for talking had clearly passed, his hands shooting up around her neck to untie the top part of her dress before skimming down her bare back to reach the zipper for the rest of the dress. That was undone in a second, and Jyn could tell he was just itching to get her out of it, she knew she could have a little bit of fun with it.

 

            “You’re wearing far too many clothes.” Jyn’s voice was breathy as she tugged at his dress shirt, undoing some of the buttons as quickly as she could. “You first, then me.” She bargained.

 

            “Anything you want.” He replied.

 

            In seconds, he complied to her request and got out of his shirt, his pants following suit until he was down to just his boxers, Jyn letting her hands wander and enjoy the contact of his skin against hers. Without hesitation, Cassian pulled Jyn’s dress down off of her, casting it to the side the be forgotten while his lips explored all the new bare skin before him. Most things were caught up in a haze after that, his kisses setting her skin on fire, his hand somehow weaving its way into her lacey underwear and taking his time with her, fingers sliding in and out until she came undone before him, more of Cassian’s kisses pressed against her skin as he traveled down her body until he reached the waistband of her now soaked underwear. Jyn wanted to try and take some sort of control over the situation, but before she could even muster up the strength to form words, Cassian had her underwear off and cast aside with her dress, his mouth taking over where his fingers had left off and leaving Jyn utterly breathless.

 

            She clawed at whatever she could reach, that just so happened to be Cassian’s hair, holding on to him and digging her nails into his scalp, if he hadn’t been moaning into her she would have thought she might have been hurting him. Needless to say, by the time Cassian had her falling apart with pleasure again, Jyn was more than glad that these rooms were sound proofed, at least to the other rooms around them. Jyn couldn’t help but moan in protest as he gave his last few long licks to her core, he made her feel far too good and he was clearly enjoying it.

 

            He gave her more warning than the last time, his eyes flickering up to meet hers as he pressed kisses to the delicate skin on the inside of her thigh, the one leg he was working on hiked over his shoulder to better get at her. She nodded, she didn’t need too, he could have easily just taken what he wanted either way, but he took it as an okay and bit into her, this time the pain not as awful as it had been the first time and far more pleasurable. Jyn let out small breathy moans every time he let his hand wander somewhere on her body while the other was kept firmly under her thigh.

 

            “Cassian,” she spoke up, “I don’t feel good.”

 

            The lightheaded feeling was washing over her and she knew that was a sign of him needing to stop. For a moment, she was worried he wouldn’t, but he pulled away, kissing her wound until the toxins kicked in and healed it up quickly.

 

            “Are you okay?” his hands went up to cup her face as he crawled back over her. ‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

            She nodded, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand. “I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me.”

 

            Jyn hooked her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, inching them down slowly until he got the message of what she wanted next. Cassian took his time to slowly line himself up and sink inside of her, her arms wrapping around his neck and pressing kisses to him wherever she could reach while he took his time making her moan. She wasn’t sure exactly how long they were in there, hours easily with how long he was able to stretch her pleasure out until she got on top of him and returned the favor. She should have felt horrible for what she’d done, she should have felt like she was betraying someone somewhere along the line with every act she conducted with Cassian – but she didn’t. In fact she felt free for the first time in her life, and while he might only play around with her for a few more days until he gets a taste of something different, Jyn thought that she wouldn’t mind having him in her bed every night for a few days, especially if he kept making her feel like this.


End file.
